As information processing technology has been developed, flat display devices such as LCDs, PDPs and AMOLEDs have been extensively used. In order to display an image, an electrical signal having a predetermined frequency can be applied to such flat display devices.
Portable flat display devices must have a slim structure and a small size. Further, such flat display devices must have enhanced strength.